Sometimes We Fall
by AiRyuhou
Summary: One shot: Hiro is twenty one and left to stop bresking and now the one who loves him most and who he loves although he doesn't know it yet will have to bring him home. P.S. I don't own Fruits basket or the characters just borrowing.


Iwrote this fanfiction not as a fan of the pairing but as a request from my older sister and in turn I get a power rangers fic from her. Personally she is probably getting the better story. Well hope you enjoy and review.

Sometimes we fall

Sometimes it is human to hurt the ones you love the most. Hiro had hurt his family and Kisa the day he walked out the door. He had turned away from the ones he loved and left them broken. He had hurt the ones he loved far beyond sometime; he had done it as a second nature.

He was to start his first year of college and after graduates school marry Kisa with or without Akito's permission. He had been eighteen at the time and had already broken his curse. He was free to love and be loved but that changed as Akito had summoned him to a meeting.

"_What do you think your doing, Hiro?" Akito snarled at him._

"_I'm leaving and never coming back to this hell!" he glared at Akito._

"_Then let me remind you of something," Akito nodded as Kisa appeared from the darken corner of the room, "She is still mine and you can't have what belongs to me. Nor can you have your family Hiro-kun."_

_He had been enraged by this and stood to pull Kisa out of the room. "Stop right there or I'll kill her."_

_Hiro turned to punch Akito in the faced when Kisa grabbed his arm, "Don't Hiro-chan."_

_He starred at her. He had always been her Hi-kun, why had she changed?_

_She turned to Akito who nodded and mouthed the words, 'finish this Kisa.'_

"_I think it is best if you just leave and forget me." Hiro gasped at her cold words. "I think that you should leave and never come back."_

"_Our love," she whispered, "was a childish dream and we can never work. I'm still cursed and you I want only your happiness. Please leave and be happy before I trap you here."_

_Hiro grinded his teeth, "What are you saying Kisa-kun? Do you no longer love me?"_

_She glanced at Akito who pulled a small dagger from the kimono Akito wore. Akito mouthed to Kisa, 'Now or he dies. Finish it you damn tiger."_

_Kisa bit her bottom lip and looked into Hiro's eyes. "Yes," she spoke as he smiled in hope and Akito glared, "I do…do not love you anymore."_

_With that Hiro's eyes shed tears for himself and Akito laughed as he stood and walked to the door with his back turned to the silently weeping Kisa, "As you wish."_

Three years had passed and everyone in the Junyishi had broken their curse. Still Hiro hadn't bothered to return home.

He promised himself that he would never look back only forward on the future and forget his past until…

"Hey," he yelled at the woman who ran into him, "can't you watch where you're going you damn inconsiderate wench."

The woman turned on him with a dark glares she picked up her groceries, "I take it you bastard that you've never seen a mirror…Hiro-chan?"

He looked down at her and he retraced her face in his mind. He remembered the dark ebony swirls of hair and the forbidding eyes. She had to be her; no one else would posses that much power over him.

As a child he had secretly loved her before Kisa and understood her pain as she understood forbidden love.

But why was she here and was it safe for her to be here with him or would Akito kill her to if she returned home? So many questions and yet her eyes held him like when he had loved her.

"Why are you here? Are you in trouble or was Akito trying to kill you too..?"

"Damn it," she cut him off, "You always bitch about inconsiderate people and instead of helping me you play twenty one questions?"

"Huh, oh…"

"Help me, why don't you. Damn PRAT!"

"Why are you always so cruel?" he questioned her while picking up her groceries.

"Because you deserve it, besides you were in my way."

"You're the one who was in my way."

"Hi-kun, you don't own the sidewalk," she grinned. She had missed their fights even the truly cruel ones.

He had frozen at the word Hi-kun and her smile, she never smiled. "For your own safety, he handed over the groceries, "stay away from me." He turned to walk away.

She grabbed his arm. "What happened to you and when do you care for others?" she lightly teased looking at her broken friend.

"I already hurt Kisa and my mom," he paused, "I've destroyed enough. Walk away, before it is too late and Akito forces you to hurt me."

"Hi-kun, you didn't hurt anyone. Your family knows what happened and Kisa well she hurt you not the other way around and as for Akito; that bastard can't hurt anyone anymore."

"What are you saying? How does..?"

"Do you think I would leave my favorite cousin in a meeting alone and Kyo caused everyone's curses to break by letting Tohru love him?"

"So you told my mom and what happened to Kisa?"

"Yes and she is in school, college? Duh!"

He starred at her, "Does she miss me?"

"Kisa…Kisa misses you. We all have."

He grinned after three years, he could go home. Then it dawned on him, "Where is she and why didn't she come?"

The girl looked at the floor, "She thought you hated her, so I came and…" She trailed of but in her mind she thought, 'Damn it Kisa, you said he hate you. I can't tell him that I…that I…' She snapped out of her thoughts to see Hiro stare at her.

"Are you okay..?" she cut him off.

"Let's go home."

She took him to the car. Put the groceries in the back seat took him home helped him pack. Then she and him got into the car and started the two day drive home.

"Isu-kun," she blushed at his nickname for her, "Why did you buy groceries?"

"I thought it would take longer to find you," she lied quickly. Really she had been following him for three weeks and was afraid to bring him home. She loved him and he had no clue. It was so uncomfortable for her to bring back the person she loved for another. She knew, even with Kisa's promise, that he would still love Kisa. The pain was forcing her to break.

He starred at her, "Thank you for coming to get me."

She faked a smile while watching the road, "No problem."

The two spent the night in a hotel. Hiro worried that she would be too tired to make the trip home. They shared a hotel room. She was in her pajamas which really consisted of a small top and a pair of short shorts. He starred at her as she climbed into bed. They hadn't talked since the discussion about the groceries. Hiro was just confused as to why she was bringing him home. She was normally not the type to care and he was normally the type to over analysis life.

When she fell asleep him climbed in bed next to her and starred at her. "Why you? Why did you care to be the first person I saw? Usually you hate everyone other than him. Did he hurt you? I'll kill him," he whispered softly. "I'm glad it was you who came."

He soon passed out next to her.

In the morning he got her breakfast and they continued the drive home. She had no idea he held her all night.

She drove faster today. She was breaking looking at his excitement to be home.

"If you don't slow the car down you'll kill us both. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," she glared at him.

"Look, if Haru did something to make you not want to return it's not my fault," he yelled at her and suddenly regretted the mention of his cousin.

She suddenly pulled of the highway and parked. "What the hell did you just say?"

He spoke evenly and repeated the statement.

She glared at him, "so you think I came to get you in order to escape him?"

"Answer me."

"Yes."

"Well remember this I broke up him over two years ago because I realized I loved someone else. So I came to get you because I lov….I love you damn it Hiro."

He turned to her and all he said was, "I didn't know."

When they returned home she got out of the car as Kisa ran to him and hugged him.

"I never wanted to say that to," she cried, "I'm so sorry and I do love you."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't fight for you," he smiled at her.

"Then lets go back to the way things were," she kissed him softly.

He watched as his friend walked away. She stepped into the dojo and disappeared from sight.

"Did you tell him?" Haru asked from the shadows.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And he didn't care. He loves her."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she slightly smiled at him, "I knew he would always love her."

Haru left the dojo to say hello to his cousin.

Hiro turned back to the beaming Kisa. "I," he said softly, "I can't and won't."

"What do you mean?" Kisa questioned.

"I mean," Hiro starred at her hurt eyes. "I mean sometimes we fall and when we fall we realize we hurt others and destroy bridges. When we fall we realize why love couldn't exist and then we realize the truth."

"What truth?"

"The truth behind the reasons we didn't fight for the ones we loved. The reason why I ran rather than fight for us."

"Hi-kun?"

"Kisa, I ran because my love was that of a friend it was comfortable and safe but it was the kind of love you go through hell for."

"What?"

He ran towards the dojo. "I love her."

Kisa smiled, 'At least we are free to love.'

He ran past Haru and grabbed his true counter part. She starred at him with her dark eyes, "Sometimes we fall and I fell for you."

"I love..."

He pulled her into a deep kiss. "I love you, Rin. That's why sometimes we fall."


End file.
